This invention relates to a seating system suitable for use with a vehicle, and more particularly to a seating system that is configurable between a one-person configuration suitable for supporting one person, and a two-person configuration suitable for supporting two persons.
Seating systems for supporting people in a sitting position on a vehicle such as a snowmobile are well-known. Most vehicles include seating systems of some sort. Vehicle seating systems commonly comprise a generally horizontal bench portion secured to a supporting bed structure, and often include a generally vertical backrest immediately aft of the bench for additional comfort.
Conventional vehicle seating systems generally hold a fixed number of people. Most commonly, a vehicle seat supports only a single person. However, vehicle seats that support two people are also known. Typically, two-person seating systems are designed with an elongated bench portion so as to support one person in front of the other. Such seats typically have a backrest only for the person in the rear position, so that the person in the front position must rely on the person in the rear position for back support.
It is desirable to have the option of supporting two people on a single seat, especially in a relatively small vehicle where space and weight capacity are limited, for example a snowmobile. However, a vehicle with a conventional two-person seating system may be uncomfortable, inconvenient, or even dangerous for a single person to operate, due to the greater length of the bench and the absence of a properly positioned backrest. Furthermore, when a single person occupies a two-person seat, the excess space is wasted, as it is difficult to adapt a seat for other purposes, for example cargo space.
It is known to produce multiple seating systems for a single vehicle, for example a one-person seat and a two person seat, and to exchange seats when necessary. However, removing and replacing a seat is commonly a difficult and time-consuming operation, requiring tools and at least some mechanical expertise.
Therefore it is the general purpose of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the existing designs. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a seating system suitable for use with a vehicle that is configurable between a one-person and a two-person configuration. It is preferable that the seating system be configurable quickly and conveniently. It is also preferable that, when the seating system is in the one-person configuration, the space otherwise required for supporting a second person is available for other purposes, such as cargo.
An embodiment of the present invention comprises a bed with front and rear portions, a bench with front and rear portions disposed on the bed, and a backrest disposed on the bench. The seating system is configurable between a one-person configuration suitable for supporting one person, and a two-person configuration suitable for supporting two persons. It is preferable that the backrest is moveable between a first position immediately aft of the rear bench portion, whereby the seating system is in the two-person configuration, and a second position immediately aft of the front bench portion, whereby the seating system is in the one-person configuration.
It is also preferable that the rear portion of the bench be removable when the seating system is in the one-person configuration. It is more preferable that the rear bed portion is suitable for accepting a cargo carrier when the rear bench portion is removed.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the inventions will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.